


Art Collection One: Magic, Sorrow, Joy and Love

by Sherl8ckWat2on



Series: Fan Fiction Inspired Art and Gifts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Go check out the works by Laily, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherl8ckWat2on/pseuds/Sherl8ckWat2on
Summary: Archive of Our Own has provided me with hours upon hours of entertainment. While not one myself, many talented writers brave the Cyber 'Verse routinely in order to entertain the ravenous masses, desperate for fan fiction. Among those brave authors is Laily, author of one of my favorite series, "Capsule Collection: Tales of Magic, of Sorrow, Joy and of Love." This work is a collection of art inspired by Laily's works.Fair Warning: Posts will be very sporadic.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Fan Fiction Inspired Art and Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. A Villa In France, Cherry Trees and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailyn/gifts).

> There are currently six parts to the series, _Capsule Collection: Tales of Magic, of Sorrow, Joy and Love._, by Laily. In Chapter 2 of Book 6, "Always Sunrise Somewhere," Laily paints a picture of a French Villa in the Country surrounded by sunflowers and fields. It was this scene that inspired me to paint the work below. 
> 
> Original Size: 11 x 15

## A Villa in France, Cherry Trees and Sunflowers

  


<https://graphitecaite.tumblr.com/post/614769154460876800/a-villa-in-france-cherry-trees-and-sunflowers>

_A Villa in France, Cherry Trees and Sunflowers_  
Painting, Acrylic and Watercolor  
Sherl8ckWat2on   
5 April 2020


	2. Loki, Dr. Strange and the Availability Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Dr. Strange and the Availability Error  
By Graphitecaite on Tumblr (aka me)  
Completed on 11 March 2020 
> 
> Posted to Tumblr and AO3 on 26 Aug 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this scene, Loki and Strange contemplate one of the Dark Paintings done by artist Francisco Goya. They’ve just had an argument about how their relationship functions in relation to one another, specifically whether or not their relationship is unbalanced and therefore unhealthy.
> 
> Loki sees himself as a greedy, old man taking and taking from his friend until he’s naught but bones- and then taking more. Strange argues that the skinnier man is actually pushing the bowl towards his friend, wanting to give him everything - right up to the day he succumbs to mortality and dies. Instead of greed and deprivation, Strange sees love, generosity and satisfaction in providing for a loved one. Loki, in turn, argues it’s actually irrelevant whether or not it’s a gift because what matters is that by maintaining a relationship, the healthy man in effect starves the other until he dies. Strange counters any perceived harm, even death, is immaterial because what matters is the soul, not the body. Strange argues that emotional satisfaction is more important than physical need and, as such, true harm could only be done to him through rejection. Suffice to say, neither end the conversation very happy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: It’s been awhile since I’ve read it, so I may be wrong here or there. Forgive me my errors, for I am human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Goya painting referred to in Laily’s work and shown here in my sketch is titled, “Two Old Ones Eating Soup” or “Witchy Brew” (why two completely different names, I have no idea).
> 
> “Two Old Men Eating Soup,” by Francisco Goya can, in fact, be found within this sketch as a mirror image of the painting Loki and Strange are staring pensively at.


End file.
